


Snow Angels

by AbbyGibbs



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alone time away from work., Angels, Austria, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Vacation, Early Christmas Gift, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy, Happy Ending, I Love You, Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: It's Christmas and James has a surprise for M.





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts), [saye0036](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/gifts), [JustAnotherUnderstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/gifts), [Innerangel08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/gifts), [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts).



> Snow Angels  
> Author: AbbyGibbs  
> Fandom: James Bond (Daniel Craig movies)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. James Bond  
> Pairing: James Bond/M Olivia Mansfield.  
> Rating: T  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. James Bond belongs to Ian Fleming… Albert R. Broccoli, well his daughter now and all the crew who made the James Bond movies a reality.  
> Warning: fluffy and romantic.  
> A/N: This little story is a late Christmas one, thanks for Tayryn for the prompt, it's my first one in the prompts category so, I hope it's not too bad. I've never enjoyed myself more, than since I've started to write M/Bond fics.
> 
> I would also like to thank, Mr. Daniel Craig, Dame Judi Dench, Naomi Harris and all the rest of the actors involved in the make of the movies for the work that make the outcome movie so good.
> 
> Thanks to tayryn for the beta work on this one.
> 
> Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

James Bond stood by the window, watching as the snow fall heavily outside. It had been a surprise for Olivia; an early Christmas present for her. After all they had been through over the years, he'd thought some vacation time would do her some good. Spending time together without anyone bothering them would be nice also.

 

He had booked them two weeks in Sölden: a municipality in Austria. He'd rented out an entire chalet for those two weeks so they would be on their own. Doing whatever they pleased, whenever they felt like it.

 

James had previously spent some time here, and he’d loved it. The people were friendly and not intrusive. They'd only come when asked for, and that was exactly what he loved about this place. They would be left at peace.

 

When he’d surprised her with the tickets for their trip, she hadn’t thought twice about accepting.

 

A slow smile started to find its way to his lips. He couldn't help it. December was his favourite month of the year, even if it was often the most difficult. Christmas and New Years, he had lost so many people over the years…

 

One would think after having lost so many loved ones and people he cared about, Bond would be bitter about life, but no, if anything, the man was thankful. Thankful that he had met all of them at one moment or another in his life.

 

James Bond belonged to the category of people that didn't care for tomorrow mostly because of his job, and he thought it strange that more people did not think this way. Time was fleeting, and no one knew what tomorrow would bring. Anyone could die at any minute. Life and death simply worked hand in hand that way.

 

The thought vanished as quickly as it had come. He had too many reasons to be happy these days. He had someone to share time with now. The smile that caressed his lips grew as he thought about, their first kiss.

 

James thought Silva had managed to take her away from him, but he hadn't.

 

In a way, Skyfall had been a blessing for them. Of course, it had been scary. They had almost lost one another, but it had also been such a blessing, because after those events, he had confessed his feelings to the woman he'd been in love with for so long. He'd been so happy that she reciprocated his feelings.

 

He'd stayed with her through her recovery, then. Mallory had been smart enough not to assign him on any mission unless he couldn't do otherwise.

 

Only once had James been separated from her. For about three weeks — the longest weeks of his life.

 

He'd put his mission first, like he always did, knowing that she wouldn't want it any other way. When he’d completed the mission, he’d reported back to the new M. Not his M, but M nevertheless. Mallory had been surprised that James hadn't provoked any sort of chaotic situation, and had returned most of the equipment to Q Branch intact.

 

_"Well done, 007!" Mallory said, looking at him. The man stood and, walked to his drinking cabinet. "Fancy a drink?"_

_"No thank you, sir. If you don't mind, I would like to be excused."_

_Mallory couldn't help but smile. "She's not the only sentimental one…" he observed._

_"Sir?"_

_"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, 007."_

_James sighed. "How?"_

_"Details. Small details. The way you look at her sometimes, your unwavering loyalty toward her. The way you want to protect her no matter the situation…"_

_"And they say I'm the best Double-O there is."_

_"No one knows when they don't know what they're looking for. You are the best Double-O there is, Bond. She's always said as much. At first, I thought it was because she was sentimental about you, but then I saw you in action, and I understood. You don't back down for anything. You belong to a certain category of man, that no matter how you feel, you dress up, you show up, and you never give up. You could have stayed dead after Turkey…"_

_"No, Sir, I couldn't have."_

_"I know that now. Now why don't you go see how she's doing?"_

_James nodded, and stood. "Yes, Sir."_

_Turning on his heel, he walked toward the door. His hand was on the doorknob when Mallory addressed him again._

_"And, 007, tell her I said hello…"_

_"Will do."_

_He held Mallory's gaze for a minute, then nodded, and thanked him before he left the office._

 

_James thought about what Mallory had said, and realized he needed to have a serious conversation with Olivia. He needed to tell her how much he loved her every day, that he could spend every day with her, and cherish her every single day of her life, and that was exactly what James intended to do._

_But he also needed to tell her that he couldn’t quit Six. He just wasn’t ready yet. He loved the thrill and danger too much for that, and he knew Olivia would understand. He would, however, continue to tell her every day how much he loved her._

_When he arrived at the hospital, he was pleased to see that she was sitting on the couch that had been placed next to her bed. James smiled, leaning against the doorframe. Olivia sensed his presence almost immediately. She lifted her head from the book she was reading and smiled at him over the rim of her glasses._

_"You're back," she said in a soft tone, as a twinkle appeared in her eyes._

_"And all yours," he replied._

_At his words, her smile turned mischievous. "Is that so, James? So, I can do with you whatever, I want?"_

_He pushed away from the doorframe, smirking, and closed the door before walking toward her._

_"I see you did alright without me."_

_"Physically, maybe… but… I missed you."_

_"I missed you, too. Immensely. How are you?"_

_"Better now that you're here."_

_"How's the pain?"_

_"Gone. The doctor said I could go home in a few days," she told him, her blue eyes sparkling, her smile dazzling._

_"Does that mean, I can do this?" He kneeled in front of her, placing himself between her thighs, resting his hands on either side of her, his face mere inches from hers._

_James looked at her with so much love shining in his blue eyes, it took Olivia's breath away._

_James slowly leaned closer, and brushed his lips against hers. Pulling back after a few seconds, he watched M smile, and he smiled back before leaning in again to press his lips against hers. This time, the pressure of his lips was a little harder, and he felt M return his kiss._

_She placed her hands against his chest. A few moments later, James felt one of her hands move up his shoulder and the other one slide around his waist, pulling him closer._

_James moved his hands from the sofa, one sliding around her waist, as the other found its way to the back of her head. It did not take long for the kiss to deepen, and they both moaned as their tongues touched, caressed, and rolled around one another. The kiss ended when they were both in need of air._

_Their foreheads touched, and they were both smiling, feeling a little out of breath._

_When finally, he was in enough control of his breathing James said, "If I had known that kissing you would be this good, I would have found a way to do it years ago."_

_"Same here, 007," she quipped._

_James loved when she called 007. There was some sexiness in her rough voice that made his body burn._

_"If you're going to call me 007 with that particular tone in your voice, I can't take responsibility for my actions,” he explained her softly._

 

 

James snapped out of his reverie when he heard her voice, and then felt her arms around his waist and her head against his back.

 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

 

"I was just remembering our first kiss," he answered, then his hands found hers and their fingers intertwined.

 

"In a disturbing way, I think we ought to be thankful for Silva trying and almost succeeding in killing me."

 

To her surprise James’ body didn't tense up as she thought it would, he simply squeezed her hands.

 

"I know. His madness brought us together, and helped us express our feelings for one another."

 

"Exactly."

 

James turned in Olivia's arms to face her. He lifted his right hand to cup her cheek his left resting on her hip.

 

"I love you, Olivia, so much it hurts sometimes."

 

"I love you, too, James. More than I thought possible."

 

He lowered his head and kissed her lips; once, twice, and then the kiss deepened. He tapered it off after a few moments, and pulled back to look at her with a huge smile on his face; his blue eyes were sparkling with mischief. Olivia could help but smile.

 

James looked like a twelve-year-old kid who was about the do something his parents had told him not to.

 

“Come with me,” he said suddenly.

 

“What?”

 

“Just come with me,” he repeated, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him.

 

James stopped moments later to grab his coat, then handed hers to her. He let go of her hand to allow her to put on her coat while he put his on as well, and when he was certain she was ready, he took her hand back into his, then opened the door.

 

He led her out of the chalet.

 

"James what on earth?"  

 

"Do you trust me?"

 

"What kind of a question is that? Of course, I do, James."

 

He smiled and kissed her. "Good."

 

He pulled her along with him as he walked a little further away from the chalet, then stopped and moved to stand beside her. He looked down at her, and a smile graced her features as she realized what she was going to do.

 

Holding hands, and still smiling, they let themselves fall backwards into the snow. They raised their arms and legs before letting them slide down again, then repeated the motion again, and again, both laughing like children.

 

"Making snow angels… I can't remember the last time I did that."

 

"Me either."

 

After a few moments, James stood, careful not to disturb the pattern he’d just created in the snow. He moved to stand in front of Olivia, and reached his hands out to her. She placed her hands in his, and he pulled her up.

 

They hugged one another, and James kissed the top of head.

 

"Thank you," he said.

 

Olivia pulled back slightly, and looked up at him. "What for?"

 

"For loving me. For being you. For being here with me."

 

"There's no place I’d rather be than with you. I've loved you for so long, James. I feel blessed with what we have.”

 

James bent his head and captured her lips.

 

A soft breeze blew around them, whispering…

 

"Be happy my son."

 

"Be happy, Olivia."

 

They broke off the kiss, both startled. They looked at each other, asking the same question simultaneously, "Did you hear that?"

 

They nodded.

 

"It sounded like my parents," he told her.

 

“I heard Nigel’s voice,” she told him.  

 

"Our guardian angels," they said in unison, smiling before sharing another kiss.

 

 

The End

 

 

**A belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
